gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
La Vie Bohéme
La Vie Bohéme is a song by RENT. It is sung by New Directions and Acoustic Rush in Let's Pay RENT. Lyrics: Dj: Who died? Chuck: Our Akita Chuck, Daniel, Dj and Teddy: Evita Chuck: They make fun, yet I'm the one Attempting to do some good Or do you really want a neighborhood Where people piss on your stoop every night? Bohemia, Bohemia's A fallacy in your head This is Calcutta Bohemia is dead Daniel: Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes Teddy and Charlie: Dies irae, dies illa Kyrie eleison Yitgadal v' yitkadash, etc. Daniel: Here she lies No one knew her worth The late great daughter of mother earth On this night when we celebrate the birth In that little town of Bethlehem We raise our glass you bet your ass to... La vie Boheme New Directions and Acoustic Rush: La vie Boheme La vie Boheme La vie Boheme La vie Boheme Daniel: To days of inspiration Playing hookie, making something out of nothing The need to express... To communicate, To going against the grain, Going insane Going mad To loving tension, no pension To more than one dimension, To starving for attention, Hating convention, hating pretension Not to mention of course, Hating dear old mom and dad New Directions and Acoustic Rush: La vie Boheme La vie Boheme Austynn: Ahhemm Abi: Hey Mister... She's my sister Mark: So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter And one pasta with meatless balls Conner: Ugh Teddy: It tastes the same Jade: If you close your eyes Mark: And thirteen orders of fries Is that it here? New Directions and Acoustic Rush: Wine and beer! Jade and Dj: To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou Abi and Teddy: Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion Creation, vacation Abi and Teddy: Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new Teddy: To Sontag Dj: To Sondheim Teddy and Charlie: Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage Teddy: Lenny Bruce Charlie: Langston Hughes Abi: To the stage Lily: To Uta Marla: To Buddha Thea: Pablo Neruda, too Daniel and Jade: Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow To blow off Auntie Em New Directions and Acoustic Rush: La vie Boheme Conner: Sisters? Abi and Caro: We're close Dj, Teddy, Abi, Daniel and Conner: Brothers! New Directions and Acoustic Rush: To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy Vaclav Havel The Sex Pistols, 8BC, To no shame, never playing the Fame Game La vie Boheme Teddy: In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner... Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred. Charlie: Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days. Daniel: Maureen Johnson, back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, Will sing native american tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, While accompanying herself on the electric cello... Which she has never studied. Jade: Excuse me... Did I do something wrong? I get invited, then ignored... All night long Charlie: I've been trying... I'm not lying No one's perfect I've got baggage Jade: Life's too short, babe, time is flying I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine Charlie: I should tell, you... Jade: I've got baggage too Charlie: I should tell you... Jade: I got baggage, too Charlie: I should tell you... Charlie and Jade: Baggage wine... New Directions and Acoustic Rush: And beer! Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Acoustic Rush